Book One: The Lost
by RavenRoset
Summary: Is this a fight between good vs good? Good vs evil? Love vs all? Alice has no idea what side she's playing, but she knows that she must find her parents over all things. And she will do whatever it takes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: So here is the first book of five (possibly six). The cat. **

* * *

Prologue

The grey walls felt as if they were closing in on her. Se franticly moved a lock of long black hair away from her eyes and then tightly shut them to block the blinding lights.

She desperately tried to keep calm, no signs of pain or anxious behavior. Her hands were chained to the floor and her back was pressed up against a metal board.

Her eyes slowly opened, the sound of the door opening caught her attention. Footsteps followed and the door locked once more.

The girl's vision was blurry, and only the colors of the people in front of her were able to register. Two outlines. One in a spangled outfit and the other looked like a spider.

* * *

**I know its short. But hope the next one's longer. Please Review! **

**~Raven**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters but I do own** Alice.

* * *

Chapter One

So this is my story. I don't know how to tell you. In don't even know why I'm telling you. But I wasn't exactly important in any world. I was just here. Who am I, you ask? My name is Alice Hunter. I'm seventeen, dating an awesome guy, and the job of a lifetime. But it wasn't always that way. I wish I had a time machine to set things right. But then I wouldn't have met Peter. I guess I should start at the beginning of my life. The day my normal life turned upside down.

Eleven years ago, I was just a little six year old. I wasn't very social, but I was very attached to my mother. By the way, my parents were SHIELD agents, but I didn't know that at the time. They were active agents, but my mother was a computer guru and my dad was a field op guy. I didn't see much of my dad.

So let's just skip to the part were my life turned upside down. Probably the day when my dad finally came home from his latest mission. I remember the grin on my mom's face, finally seeing him home. He was away on the hellicarrier, tracking down an old enemy. Red Skull.

It wasn't a successful mission, he spent months mapping Germany, Antarctica, America, and parts of Europe. No luck. But he came home, not a scratch, and our family was reunited.

I was in the backyard, playing on my swing and climbing the grapefruit tree. My mom hollered telling me to come inside, that daddy, was home.

"Alice!"

"Yes mommy?"

"Come inside, daddy's home!"

"Coming!"

I ran toward the door, as fast as my legs could carry me. But before I made it, everything went dark. I wasn't unconscious, I just couldn't see. I screamed and I could hear laughter.

"Jarred, we found him, but he's got Alice. What do we do?"

"I'll call SHIELD. Don't worry Katrina. Alice, hang on!"

Then I felt my feet leave the ground. I felt the wind rush and lace through my toes.

I remember telling myself that I would find my mom and dad. I never thought of how, just that I would. So that is how my life got twisted up, looking like a damsel in distress fairytale. But this is no fairytale this is my world. This is my upside down world.

* * *

**Just so you know, the spaces in between each paragraph do not represent a different time period. Their just there. Don't expect an update for a long time, sorry. Please Review and it might come out earlier than said originally. **

**~Raven**


	3. Authors Note

**Dear All of my Awesome Readers, **

**I will be taking a short (maybe long) break from fan fiction so I can work on a couple projects. I will try to update right now so you won't have to wait as long for an update. I have a lot planned for my stories in the future and I can't wait to upload, but I'm busy right now. **

**After a couple weeks I'll probably update a few selective ones that you can vote on at my poll. Please Keep Reading and Reviewing, and I'll be back ASAP. **

**Thanks for all your support. See you soon. **

**~Raven **


End file.
